Frail Liechtensteins and Drunk Germans?
by Brokenmemories22
Summary: Lilli really wants to meet the rest of the nations, but wants to meet up with Germany.. Oh, Germany.. Again. What will happen when she lets him spend the night?


_This is the most epic pairing, ever. [ I have to say that. ]_

_This is for my best friend, Maggie. She love's Germany to much._

_So, thank her for my failure._

_You're welcome!_

_In this fanfiction, Liechtenstein is 16 or so, and Germany is.. 18? I want to make them closer to age. xD_

_Germany is also OOC._

* * *

><p>I had never met any of brother's friends that were nations, except Russia, whom I didn't exactly like that much. Oh, and Germany.. He was kind to me, and I had known him the longest of all the nations other than Switzerland.. But that's beside the point! Switzerland was having a party, and it was at his house, which was the one he shared with me.<p>

So I had to come to that one, right? I would be able to meet the female nations, plus it would be so fun to meet the guys, too! And brother talked so much about some of them; it would be great to see them in person!

"Lilli. Would you go get the cups from upstairs for me?" My eyes met back to his, his blond hair shaking as he met my eyes. Switzerland's hair was at the same length as mine, because I had cut my braids. It made me look like a guy, but I didn't care. I liked my hair.. Especially with the blue bow that he had gotten me when I was younger.

I only nodded and began to walk up those twirling stairs that led to a room that we used to storage. Cups, cups, cups.. I saw bright red ones and smirked softly, grabbing approximately fifty or so for everyone and ran down the stairs without falling.

"Here, Bruder!" I responded to him, placing the cups in a neat stack on the table, and began to organize them in stacks of ten like I knew he would ask me to do.

"Thank you, Lilli." he whispered and began to finish with the rest of the preparations.

As soon as I finished stacking the cups, the doorbell rang. Oh, yes! The first guests were here. "I'll get it!" I called to my brother and ran to get the door, then opened it with a smile.

The person who answered had silver hair that glittered in the moonlight. His red eyes twinkled as he saw me, and I remembered him will from Switzerland telling me stuff about him, such as to stay away from him.

He wore a smirk and began to speak, "Hello, you're Liechtensomethin', right? Switz's little sister?" His eyes narrowed slightly, and looked me from head to toe, and muttered something under his breath. I nodded.

"I'm Lilli." I couldn't remember the male's name, but it must have started with a P..

"I'm Prussia.. Or you could call me Gilbert." He began to look around the house, almost spotless, and said, "See you.. 'Lilli.'" and began to walk away, to speak with Switzerland, probably.

Only a few seconds after I had closed the door a soft knock sounded, and I smiled. Hopefully, it wasn't someone like that Prussian who was probably seven years older than me..

The door opened to a Asian girl whose hair was a light brown, and was wearing a pink rose in her hair. Her eyes were a light color, but I couldn't tell what color.

"Oh, hi! A-are you Lilli? Switzerland's little sister? He's spoken about you before. I'm Taiwan.. America, Canada, and England are coming in a second. They're getting out of the car.."

I smiled at her. Had they all came with her? Maybe they all enjoyed her company. Never the less, she was pretty. "Oh, Hi, Taiwan. Yeah, I'm Lilli." She brushed past me, and I watched as three boys who looked like brothers followed her inside.

Only one turned around, who must have been America, "Hey, Lilli! That's your name, right?" He didn't wait for an answer, then began to shout at Switzerland how there were not hamburgers there.

After about thirty or so minutes, the house was filled with people, such as Japan, Russia, China, France, Poland.. So many names I could not even keep up with. A lot of them only made small talk with me, but then began to speak to someone else..

The doorbell rang about an hour after I had answered the first one, and I sighed. Who else was coming to this party?

As I opened the door, a familiar face was there. His eyes were a light blue, and his hair was slightly slicked back, not as much as usual though. His blond bangs fell in front of his forehead. Germany.

Beside him, was North Italy. He had brown-red hair and was jumpy. I remembered him a little.

"Lilli! It's you! I haven't seen you in a while, doitsu~" The nation brushed past me, but Germany stood in the doorway, a slight smile on his face.

I rarely saw the nation smile, but when he did, it was a sweet sight. He looked down at me. I was shorter than him by a few inches, and he could easily lean down and kiss my forehead.. Of course, he would never do that.

In all the time I'd met Germany, he had never shown interest in me. He was always so serious around me.

"Liechtenstein.. Lilli." He always called me by both names while addressing me.

"Germany.. Ludwig." And when he did so, I would always do the same back, my smile hesitant. He smiled back.

"How have you been, Lilli? Has Switzerland been well?" We always had this small talk.. But it was so much more to me. His eyes met mine again as I responded, "I have been good, but it has been boring without someone to speak with other than Bruder. Switzerland has been well, I'm glad he has held this party. I have missed you. "

Every time I met with him, I flirted with him.. Did something to make him think I liked him. Maybe he already knew, or maybe he was just a idiot.

"Oh, Lilli. I have.. missed you, also." He responded basically. I hugged him softly with one arm. Switzerland wasn't watching, so he wouldn't kill Germany if he did hug me back.

Germany wrapped his right arm around me and smiled. That smile.. He rarely did so.. I closed the door behind him and unwrapped my arm from him. I moved to the couch, and he sat right beside me.

"How has Italy been doing? And what of yourself?" I looked over to him with those innocent blue eyes that I knew he loved..

We continued talking for the whole party, and when Italy wanted to leave, Germany didn't. Italy went home with Prussia.. what hell that must have been driving home.. A drunk Prussian, and a giddy Italian.

When everyone was gone, Switzerland was passed out on the couch. I smiled lightly, then turned to Germany, who was half drunk[ or maybe even more if I was lucky, I couldn't tell ], but not as much as Switz must have been.

"I don't think Switzerland would mind if you slept here tonight," I said, looking over to Germany. He blinked in question, but nodded. He wouldn't have a car to get home in, anyways. "Er'kay, but where'd I sleep?"

I thought about that for a moment, then looked up at the much taller nation. "I guess you could in my room. My bed's a queen, so there's pretty of room for the both of us to sleep, of course!" Usually, if he wasn't drunk[ Or even, if he wasn't half drunk ], he would tell me no and say he'd much rather sleep on a couch beside Switzerland.

But, what surprised me was when he smiled[ Or was that a smirk? ], and nodded basically, looking over to Switzerland. "Yeah, guess he wouldn't mind so much." Yeah, Switzerland wouldn't mind me sleeping with a nation who he knew that I liked and probably always would. Probably kick Germany's ass when he awoke.

And with that, Germany yawned softly. I moved to stand closer to him, blinking. "Are you tired, Ludwig~?" I questioned, looking over to his light blue eyes, leaning my head on him. He blinked, then nodded.

"Then lets go to sleep." Was the only response I could think of. I grabbed his hand and, despite the blush illuminating from both of us, I pulled him into my room.

Okay, so, you'd think little old Lilli's room would be small and frilly and pink. But, it was the opposite.

It was a large room with a queen sized bed and wore the color of a dark red, almost crimson color. It had a few chairs and a chest where I kept a few stuffed animals and other girl things. I looked over to Germany. In the light, the sweet German nation looked much more wasted, and much better looking.

I was about to grab my nightgown when I smirked and pulled a small pink shirt out instead, with the shortest shorts I could possibly find that were most likely lace. I walked to my own bathroom and pulled them on, then pulled my hair down and sat down on my bed.

That German nation watched my every move from when I came out of that bathroom 'till I sat down on the bed. He sat right beside me, his eyes straight on mine. I looked at him as well, and he was smirking like a certain Prussian I know does to a certain Hungarian girl, and after he's always hit with a frying pan.

I began to say something, but I was stopped abruptly with German lips reaching down to mine, tasting of alcohol and.. wurst? I didn't know. But he pulled me down with such lust that I couldn't even imagine, his arms gripping my own. I blinked and kissed him back.

He broke the kiss for just a few seconds and looked up at me with the same smirk on his face. "I love 'ya, Lilli. Loved 'ya forever, and now that your stupid 'bruder' ain't around, I could tell you."

I wrapped my slim arms around his neck and whispered something in what sounded like a childish voice, "I've loved you forever, and I'm not afraid to show it, Ludwig."

He cocked his eyebrow and didn't respond, and instead moved his lips down to my neck, pressing soft kisses on my cheekbone. I felt myself shiver and pull him closer to me.

I couldn't feel my shirt being taken off until I felt a gust of cold air. His shirt was off as well, Lust emitting from his body. He pulled me on top of him and I led kisses down his chest and to his stomach and back up again, licking his neck in a slow manor. He tasted sweet and almost like alcohol, which showed that he was more drunk than I thought he was before.

His hand ran through my hair as I collided my lips with his, our tongues fighting for dominance and his winning easily against my frail one. My legs wrapped around his, and our fingers collided, and I was so glad to be with him for just this while..

And that's what happens when you let a drunk as hell German into your house, unattended by your older Bruder.

* * *

><p><em>God, that was boring as crud to write. ._. Review? I hope you love this, 'cuz its awesome..<em>

_For me, at least. And I hope Mags loves it too!_


End file.
